El anillo de la guerra
by EternalFenix
Summary: Una decisión difícil de tomar llevará a Hermione Granger a estar más cerca de cierto profesor de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.
1. Chapter 1

He tenido esta idea loca soñando. No sé ni cómo saldrá ni cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero espero acabarla. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, blablabla, solo la historia es mía. Este aviso vale exactamente igual para todos los capítulos, así que me voy a ahorrar volver a escribirlo.

* * *

Hermione Granger cursaba el inicio de su sexto año en Hogwarts particularmente preocupada, principalmente porque su mejor amigo no se había dignado a aparecer aun en el banquete de apertura del año escolar, y Ron Weasley, que sí se había dignado y estaba a punto de devorar la segunda bandeja de pollo, parecía demasiado ocupado lamiendo el tuétano como para prestarle atención.

¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto? Admiraba su valor, su lealtad incuestionable, y su sentido de la amistad, pero en aquellos momentos lo hubiera asesinado repetidas veces golpeándolo en la cabeza con uno de los huesos más contundentes.

A todo esto Ginny Weasley la miraba con el pánico absoluto de quien cree fervientemente que el amor de su vida ha muerto.

—Ronald Weasley, —regañó Hermione con tono severo— ¿Podrías dejar de comer un segundo y preocuparte por Harry? Ni siquiera lo hemos visto entrar en el comedor.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Estará bien, verás como en cualquier momento…

En ese momento el niño que vivió entró por la puerta de la gran sala mucho más entero de lo que cabría esperar para las manchas de sangre que salpicaban su cara.

—¡Harry! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupadísimos. —inquirió Hermione.

—Eso, eso, preocupadísimos —dijo Ron, mordiendo otro pedazo de pollo de una bandeja que no daba abasto en reponerse a sí misma mágicamente.

Hermione solo pudo rodar los ojos

—¿Y esa sangre? —preguntó Ginny espantada, mientras se daba prisa en buscar un pañuelo para limpiarlo.

—Luego os cuento lo que ha pasado. No me fío de Draco Malfoy, siempre ha sido increíblemente imbécil, pero este año me da aun peor espina.

Iba a responder cuando la poderosa voz del director inundó la sala, anunciando que este año habría cambios en el profesorado, y que el profesor Slughorn se encargaría de la clase de pociones, mientras que Snape impartiría la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se sorprendió a sí misma observándolo, inmutable como siempre, sin un atisbo de una sola emoción que reflejase su estado de ánimo, sin una sola muestra de regocijo cuando todo el mundo sabía que llevaba años deseando ocupar el puesto. Aquel hombre era impenetrable.

Hermione, perspicaz como era, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué aquel cambio de profesorado tras tantos años, pero cambió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Dumbledore mencionó el nombre de Tom Riddle, y que ellos eran la mejor arma que existía contra él.

Eso solo podía significar que la guerra estaba a punto de estallar. Ya había comenzado hacía tiempo, claro estaba, pero esta vez les iba a salpicar a todos ellos, y pronto. Debían estar preparados.

Con esos pensamientos rondando en la cabeza se fue al dormitorio. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, Dumbledore nunca decía nada por decir, nunca daba puntada sin hilo, Aquel año no iba a ser fácil, no podía distraerse con Ron, no podía permitirse tonterías románticas de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Tenía que estar pendiente de todo y de todos. Especialmente de Harry

* * *

La primera clase del año no podía ser otra que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y todos los alumnos de sexto curso menos los de Slytherin se habían levantado con el ánimo por los suelos. Hermione, en cambio, sentía cierta curiosidad por ver cómo impartiría la clase el profesor Snape. ¿Expondría sus conocimientos de forma práctica? ¿Harían duelos de varita? ¿O por el contrario se centraría más en que adquiriesen conocimientos teóricos?

Aun recordaba el duelo con el profesor Lockhart en segundo. La elegancia con la que lo desmontó y el poco trabajo que le costó hacerlo habían sido admirables. Sería de gran ayuda para la guerra si pudiera enseñar a sus alumnos si quiera la mitad de esos conocimientos.

Era una verdadera lástima que su talento para la enseñanza fuera inversamente proporcional a su humanidad. Era tan buen profesor como mala persona. Los temblores del pobre Neville caminando hacia el aula lo confirmaban.

De repente Harry y Ron la pillaron por sorpresa caminando por el pasillo, así que dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento y se unió a ellos.

—Hola Hermione —Saludó Harry, contento de verla

—Buenos días, Harry. Buenos días, Ron.

—No sé por qué tenemos que perder el tiempo en clase de Snape cuando tenemos que entrenar para el partido de Quidditch de la semana que viene —Dijo Ron muy reivindicativo, sin molestarse en darle los buenos días.

Definitivamente era invisible para él.

—Claro, Ronald, porque por supuesto es mucho más importante volar con la escoba que prepararnos para saber responder correctamente ante un ataque. —Espetó ella, empezando a enfadarse.

—Mira, Hermione —Respondió Ron —Tú no lo entiendes porque para ti la forma correcta de usar una escoba es fregando con ella en la cocina.

A Hermione se le encendió la cara de la ira.

—Chicos —se apresuró Harry— mirad. El profesor Snape no ha llegado aún al aula. Qué raro, suele ser repugnantemente puntual.

La castaña sabía que la estaba distrayendo para que no elaborase un discurso sobre los derechos de las mujeres y la igualdad de género, pero esta vez funcionó. Aquello era inusual. El profesor Snape nunca, y se repitió a sí misma, nunca, llegaba ni siquiera un segundo tarde de su hora.

En lugar de entrar él por la puerta apareció Albus Dumbledore. Las profundas ojeras que surcaban sus ojos significaban que había pasado algo. Algo malo.

—Buenos días a todos —empezó el Director— lamento comunicar que por diversas circunstancias tenemos que prescindir de los servicios de nuestro querido Severus. Por favor, no os preocupéis por él.-Las caras de felicidad de la mayoría de los alumnos indicaban todo menos preocupación- Me gustaría, sin embargo, contar con vuestra colaboración para un asunto importante. Aun no os puedo explicar de qué se trata pero agradecería que todos vosotros os presentaseis sin mayor dilación en el gran comedor.

Y sin más, solemnemente, tal y como había entrado, desapareció.

El revuelo y los cuchicheos no tardaron en hacerse oír y pronto llegó McGonagall para impartir orden y silencio.

— ¿De qué va todo esto? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

—No lo sé, Harry, pero debe haber pasado algo gordo. Algo muy gordo —Respondió Hermione, preocupada.

— ¿Qué decís? Es la mejor noticia del año —Ron estaba prácticamente dando botes de alegría— ¿Creéis que ha muerto? ¿Creéis que nos hemos librado de él para siempre? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó imposiblemente.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y Hermione no pudo evitar horrorizarse.

—Chicos —regañó— esto no es una buena señal.

Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor no solo estaban allí los alumnos de sexto, si no todos los de los demás cursos, desde primero hasta séptimo, estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, callados, y expectantes. El resto de profesores también estaban allí, y en el centro de la mesa de los profesores, allí donde en la ceremonia de las casas habría estado el sombrero seleccionador, no había más que un pequeño anillo.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó, y todo el mundo sin excepción escuchó atentamente.

—Queridos alumnos, sé que lo que os voy a pedir es extrañamente inusual, pero os agradecería que pasaseis por aquí, como si de ir hacia el sombrero seleccionador se tratase, y uno por uno os fueseis probando este anillo. Os aseguro que no hay peligro alguno. Iremos diciendo todos vuestros nombres para que vengáis y os levantéis. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra colaboración. Si tenéis preguntas, que entiendo que así sea, las responderé gustoso en privado. Bien, empezaremos con los de séptimo año e iremos bajando hasta primero. Betty Claw, por favor, pasa por aquí.

La cara de la muchacha de Ravenclaw de séptimo era un poema, pero lívida y muy lentamente, se fue acercando. Cuando se probó el anillo todo el mundo contuvo la respiración un segundo, esperando que algo mágico pasase. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

—Muy bien, ya te lo puedes quitar. —Dijo Dumbledore.

Betty dejó el anillo con cuidado en su sitio y poco a poco fueron pasando todos los alumnos de séptimo.

Durante unos instantes Hermione pensó que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, puesto que el anillo parecía reaccionar de forma casi imperceptiblemente diferente ante unas u otras personas, casi como si tuviese vida propia. Sabía que era absurdo, porque solo era una sensación, y además era un objeto sin alma, pero realmente sentía que el anillo apreciaba más a unos alumnos que a otros.

Se lo comentó a Harry y a Ron. La tildaron de loca.

—Harry Potter —Llamó el director.

Harry se acercó hasta el anillo, y cuando lo iba a coger, el pequeño objeto se alejó velozmente de su mano. Harry lo intentó atrapar, pero el anillo no se dejaba. Era casi como un nuevo tipo de snitch que hubiese adquirido consciencia propia.

—¿Ves como no estoy loca, Ron? Algo le pasa al anillo, es casi como si estuviese…

—…vivo —completó él la frase.

—Ya es suficiente, Harry. —Dijo Dumbledore, que miraba tristemente como el chico intentaba coger el pequeño objeto mientras el resto de alumnos se reían. —Ronald Weasley, por favor. Si fueras tan amable de acercarte…

Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente, miró a Hermione y visiblemente acongojado fue hacia allí.

Al menos esta vez el anillo se dejó coger, pero cuando Ron se lo puso en el dedo este empezó a hincharse y a ponerse rojo.

—Señor, creo que el anillo intenta matarme. —Masculló Ron.

—Ya es suficiente, señor Weasley —McGonagall salió en su ayuda y entre los dos consiguieron que el anillo saliese del dedo de Ron, que parecía una morcilla.

—Y decían que no era peligroso —vociferó Ron, mientras volvía a su sitio.

—Hermione Granger —Llamó el Director.

Hermione se levantó de su sitio y fue lentamente hacia la mesa. Cuando llegó donde estaba el anillo se tomó su tiempo antes de cogerlo, inspeccionándolo cuidadosamente. Era sencillo, plateado y elegante, con multitud de muescas alrededor de toda la superficie. Estaba dañado. Lo miró desde un ángulo diferente y tuvo que parpadear varias veces, pues la plata arrojaba pequeños destellos esmeralda. Hermione no era una mujer de joyas, no se dejaba impresionar por esos superficiales complementos, pero ésta sin duda era de alguna forma peculiar la más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

Pidió mentalmente a la vez perdón y permiso al anillo por ir a colocarlo en su dedo. No sabía si podía oír sus pensamientos, o entender si quiera lo que estaba diciendo, tampoco sabía exactamente si aquello estaba vivo o tenía alma, pero le pareció correcto hacerlo.

Encajó como si estuviese hecho a medida para ella en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, y en el mismo momento en el que acabó de colocarlo sintió una explosión de emociones que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida. Una calidez profundamente tierna la recorrió de arriba abajo, y a la vez una explosión de dolor emocional inmenso, como si le rompieran el corazón en mil pedazos, la llevó a ponerse de rodillas para poder soportarlo. Se quedó sin respiración un segundo, y cuando consiguió levantarse la envolvió la mayor sensación de paz que había conocido nunca, y algo muy parecido a gratitud

Hermione tuvo que parpadear varias veces para contener las lágrimas. No sabía que era aquello, pero era profundamente intenso, y estaba vivo.

—Señorita Granger —Llamó McGonagall. Su cara era la viva imagen de la preocupación— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Yo… creo que estoy bien. —dijo.

Y acto seguido, se desmayó.

* * *

Una escritora muy sabia dijo una vez que un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz. Así que si os gusta os lo agradeceré eternamente si me lo hacéis saber con un comentario y un fav, y os responderé siempre por privado. Además estaré más motivada, escribiré más, mejor, y más deprisa. Esta nota como el Disclaimer, que vale igual para todos los capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar con el capítulo me gustaría que supieseis que hago todo lo que está en mi mano para que los personajes tengan su personalidad lo más canon posible. Quizá me quedan totalmente desdibujados y son completamente OoC, pero no será por falta de empeño. Ahora sí, enjoy.

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó, el anillo todavía estaba allí.

Ese fue su primer pensamiento al recuperar la consciencia. El segundo fue la terrible confirmación de que por mucho que lo intentase no conseguía sacarlo de su dedo. Ahora formaba parte de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante las posibles implicaciones de algo tan aparentemente inofensivo como eso.

—Señorita Granger, me alegra que por fin esté despierta —la voz serena de Dumbledore la sobresaltó.

Hermione se obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey, y cuatro caras expresivas la observaban atentamente. De izquierda a derecha la fingidamente calmada de Dumbledore, luego la de McGonagall que era la antítesis de la del director, la de Harry de profundo alivio, y por último la de Ron, que era una mezcla entre sorpresa e indignación.

No quería que le afectase, pero su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al ver al pelirrojo a su lado.

—¡Hermione!. ¿Cómo estás? —Exclamó Ron.

—Pues un poco…

—Vamos a quitarte esa cosa del dedo antes de que te mate, ¿vale? —añadió de nuevo, sin darle tiempo a responder.

—¡Señor Weasley! —Regañó Mcgonagall— dele tiempo a recuperarse, no la agobie.

—Voy a acomodarte un poco —se ofreció Harry, que la ayudó a incorporarse en la cama.

Aún estaba mareada. Fuera lo que fuese el anillo, estaba prácticamente convencida de que había absorbido parte de su energía.

—Señorita Granger —empezó Dumbledore—, me gustaría saber si se encuentra en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Necesito su total capacidad de comprensión para ser capaz de procesar lo que voy a decirle. Si lo considera necesario, puedo esperar un poco más para que termine de recuperarse.

—Puede decirme ya lo que sea.

No supo cómo se las ingenió para sonar tan segura, ya que por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

—Bien, me gustaría entonces que Harry y el señor Weasley tomasen asiento, creo que les convendría dada la… particularidad de la situación. Y por favor, eviten las interrupciones innecesarias hasta que termine —dijo, lanzando una mirada acusadora a Ron.

Se hizo un silencio especialmente tenso hasta que finalmente habló.

—El profesor Severus Snape ha fallecido —sentenció

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, hasta que finalmente fue Ron quien habló.

—Pues si eso es todo tampoco era tan grav…

—¡Ronald! —exclamó Hermione.

—Aún no he terminado, señor Weasley. Podrá expresar su profundo dolor por la pérdida cuando se encuentren en privado. Afortunadamente, antes de perderlo del todo conseguimos salvar su esencia. La única forma de hacer que sobreviviese fue encerrándola en ese anillo que ahora porta usted en la mano derecha, señorita Granger.

Hermione pensó que había soltado aquella bomba con tanta tranquilidad que cualquiera que no comprendiese el significado de las palabras hubiera creído que se trataba de algo completamente normal.

Pero ella, que lo entendió todo perfectamente, casi se desmayó de nuevo.

Ron se puso blanco en menos de un segundo.

Harry se agarró fuertemente a los bordes de la silla.

—¿Cómo dice? —la castaña fue la primera en reaccionar.

Esta vez fue McGonagall quien habló

—Me temo, señorita Granger, que no había otra forma posible de salvarle la vida a Severus.

— Pero… ¿por qué tiene que llevar el anillo Hermione? —preguntó Harry

—¡Eso! —exclamó Ron, que había estado inusualmente callado—. Que se lo ponga cualquier otro. Póngase usted a Snape en el dedo.

—Créame cuando le digo, señor Weasley, que si hubiera existido cualquier otra manera nunca hubiésemos recurrido a un alumno. Lo primero que intentamos fue ponérnoslo nosotros y el resto de profesores. También lo probamos con el resto de miembros de la Orden, pero el anillo nos rechazó igual que rechazó al resto de sus compañeros, y necesita de un portador para sobrevivir. —afirmó McGonagall muy seria.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para usted, Director. —dijo Hermione ya más calmada, y tratando de analizar racionalmente la situación.

—No esperaba menos de usted, señorita Granger. Pero antes me gustaría que entendiese la seriedad de este asunto. No sabemos exactamente cómo puede reaccionar el anillo, ni qué va a encontrarse a partir de ahora. Me temo que nos estamos adentrando en un tipo de magia experimental desconocida que ha sido empleada como último recurso. Lo que sí sabemos es que si usted se quita el anillo, el profesor Snape desaparecerá para siempre. Por supuesto, no podemos obligarle a acarrear con la responsabilidad de algo tan grande. El anillo no puede ser removido de forma natural, pero si nos lo pide, podemos romperlo ahora mismo y aquí se acabará todo.

Hermione suspiró resignada. Así que era una encerrona.

Ellos sabían perfectamente que no iba a dejar morir a nadie que tuviese la oportunidad de salvar. Ni siquiera a Severus Snape, ni siquiera a costa de su propia vida. Por eso empezaron con los alumnos de séptimo. Era más fácil "pedir" algo así a un adolescente que es prácticamente un adulto que a un niño de doce años.

Que astuto. En ocasiones como aquella se planteaba si Dumbledore no sería un Slytherin disfrazado de Gryffindor.

—Bueno, pues ya está. La respuesta es un rotundo no, ¿verdad Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

No hubo contestación.

—¿Hermione? —insistió.

—Me temo que esto es algo que tiene que decidir por sí misma, Ron —dijo Harry no muy convencido.

—Pero somos sus amigos, nosotros deberíamos…

—No es necesario, Ron —interrumpió Hermione mirando fijamente al anillo—. Ya he decidido que lo voy a hacer.

—Escelente, excelente —respondió el Director, dando por finiquitado cualquier posible debate al respecto.

—¿Está segura de esto, señorita Granger? —preguntó McGonagall—. Una vez que haya aceptado no hay vuelta de hoja.

—Completamente. Pero antes me gustaría saber un par de cosas, empezando con por qué ha reaccionado así ante mí, teniendo por ejemplo a un alumno tan apegado al profesor Snape como es Draco Malfoy.

—Me temo que eso no lo sabemos —contestó el Director— con este tipo de magia tan primaria nunca se puede estar seguro. Al parecer el alma de Severus ha reaccionado ante usted instintivamente. Hay conexiones y vínculos que la magia efectúa por sí misma más allá de nuestro propio entendimiento.

A Hermione esa respuesta la dejó totalmente desarmada. Esperaba algo lógico, cualquier cosa, no lo sabía. Algún gen oculto que solo tuviesen ellos dos, cualquier explicación medianamente racional servía, pero no estaba preparada para la posibilidad de que Snape involuntariamente la hubiera elegido a ella. A ella. Seguramente la segunda persona que encabezaba su lista negra del odio. El chiste se contaba solo.

—A mí me gustaría saber qué se entiende por "esencia" del profesor Snape —sentenció Harry—. ¿Qué demonios está dentro del anillo exactamente?

—Es Severus Snape tal y como lo conocéis, Harry. Su pensamiento, su alma, su mente, todo él está recogido en ese anillo, lo único que le falta es su cuerpo como recipiente. —explicó Dumbledore.

—¡Espere un segundo! —exclamó Ron, que había estado muy pensativo y parecía haber dado con algo importante—. Si Snape está en ese anillo, ¿dónde demonios está el cuerpo? ¿Está por ahí suelto pudriéndose?

—Esa información está restringida a los límites de su conocimiento, señor Weasley, pero basta decir que Madame Pomfrey se está ocupando bien de ello mientras buscamos una forma de devolverlo sano y salvo a su propio cuerpo. —esta vez fue McGonagall la encargada de responder.

—¿Tiene alguna duda más, señorita Granger? —preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

¿Dudas? ¿Qué si tenía dudas? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Tenía todas las dudas del mundo, pero por el bien de su nueva misión se tranquilizó un poco antes de hablar.

—Me gustaría saber si podría comunicarme con él de alguna manera.

—No lo sabemos, señorita Granger, creemos que es posible, y que ahora mismo se encuentra dormido. Es probable que el desmayo de antes fuese provocado porque estaba sustrayendo energía de usted. Es posible también que necesite alimentarse de cierta cantidad de la energía de su portador para seguir viviendo.

Justo lo que ella había sospechado.

—Puto parásito —soltó Ron tan campante.

—¡Señor Weasley, esa boca! —Regañó McGonagall.

—Bien, si eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse. Le ruego que me informe de cualquier posible cambio que perciba en el estado de Severus. Harry, si eres tan amable, cuando puedas me gustaría que te pasaras por mi despacho. Hay algo importante que debo confiarte.

Y sin más dilación se fueron de allí, dejándolos solos.

* * *

Decidieron hablar más calmadamente del tema en la biblioteca, era mucho más seguro, y puesto que ahí normalmente solo pasaba las horas muertas Hermione, era el sitio perfecto para mantener una conversación privada. Así que entre Harry y Ron la ayudaron a llegar hasta allí sujetándola por los codos mientras Hermione disfrutaba secretamente del contacto con la piel del pelirrojo.

—Hermione, ya sé que era tu decisión, pero… ¿Por qué jugarte tu salud por alguien como Snape? —escupió Harry en voz baja.

—Estoy segura de que tú hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo, Harry. Es nuestra responsabilidad salvar una vida siempre que esté en nuestras manos hacerlo. Tú tampoco lo hubieras dejado morir.

Harry torció el gesto ante su respuesta, pero no dijo nada más.

—Hermione, escucha, aun podemos librarte de ello. A lo mejor lanzándole un _incendio_ se te cae solo.

—¿El anillo o el dedo, Ronald? —preguntó Hermione con sorna.

—Yo solo digo que merece la pena probar —insistió—. Además, mi padre tenía un libro _muggle_ muy raro en la estantería, iba de un anillo maldito que hacía que quien se lo pusiera se volviese loco y deforme, y entonces una especie de gnomos pero más gordos y con más pelo lo tiraban a una montaña de fuego y se lo cargaban.

—Una versión interesante del señor de los anillos, Ron —dijo Hermione riendo.

—A mí me parece una señal, lo mismo se funde y adiós al problema —continuó Harry con la broma.

La tensión de la situación se alivió un poco, y no pudo más que estar agradecida a sus amigos por ser exactamente como eran, pero si tuviera que elegir un clásico de la literatura para compararlo con su situación, veía más paralelismos con la Cenicienta. Igual que aquel zapatito de cristal sólo le cabía al pie de la protagonista, el anillo parecía estar hecho a medida exclusivamente para su dedo.

Solo que aquí no había baile, y definitivamente no había príncipe. Pensó con sorna.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando y al final Harry se fue a hablar con Dumbledore, y Ron acabó despidiéndose de ella en la sala común. Podrían haber aprovechado para pasar un tiempo juntos a solas, o eso pensó Hermione, pero por supuesto ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Así que aprovechó para volver un rato más a la biblioteca e invertir el tiempo en buscar cualquier libro útil que sirviese para transmutar un alma a un cuerpo, pero no encontró nada, y al final se quedó dormida entre una pila de libros, dándose por vencida completamente exhausta.

* * *

La luz del nuevo día sorprendió a Hermione en la biblioteca, quien casi voló literalmente hasta su habitación para ir a la primera clase de pociones del año. Esa misma mañana decidió que iba a intentar sacarse un poco de la cabeza el tema del anillo, estaba determinada a lograr que aquel inconveniente no interfiriese demasiado en su vida normal.

Al fin y al cabo los exámenes no se paraban por nadie, ni siquiera por Severus Snape.

Decidió que el profesor Slughorn le gustaba, y a la vez no. Era un buen profesor, y reconocía el talento de Hermione, cosa que agradecía mucho tras tantos años siendo brutalmente despreciada, pero había algo en él que no le terminaba de convencer.

Cuando el nuevo profesor ofreció un vial de Felix Felicis a la primera persona que consiguiese elaborar una muestra decente del filtro de muertos en vida, supo instantáneamente que sería suyo. Así que se puso a trabajar.

Quizá beberlo le ayudaría a encontrar algo que hiciera que Snape se soltase de su dedo.

Tras un rato intentando cortar el sopóforo para extraer su jugo se quería suicidar. Por Merlín, aquello era imposible. Imposible. Simplemente se deslizaba por la hoja de su cuchillo como si fuese un tobogán.

Entonces vio a Harry exprimiendo alegremente unas gotas dentro de su caldero y tuvo una lucha interna entre su orgullo y sus ansias de conocimiento. Ganó el conocimiento.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó.

—Aplástalo, no lo cortes.

—No, las instrucciones dicen específicamente "cortar" —respondió irritada.

—No, en serio.

Hermione miró su libro de texto, después al caldero, luego al libro de texto otra vez, y decidió que merecía la pena intentarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de usar el cuchillo para aplastar un grano, una voz engañosamente sedosa susurró en su oído.

—¿Copiando a Potter, señorita Granger? Suerte que estábamos ante la mejor bruja de su generación.

El bote que dio hizo volar el caldero por los aires y con él su contenido, haciendo que todos los alumnos la mirasen durante un segundo y rompieran a reír, pero a Hermione nada de eso le importaba lo más mínimo, puesto que dentro de su mente acababa de escuchar nada más y nada menos que la inconfundible voz de Severus Snape.

* * *

Y ya. Espero que os haya gustado. Referencias a un microrrelato que dice "cuando despertó, el dinosaurio todavía estaba allí" que encajaba sorprendentemente bien con el texto, a Cenicienta, y a Tolkien.

Solo paso a comentar que estuve un buen rato riéndome yo sola con Ron diciendo "Póngase usted a Snape en el dedo". Me hace MUCHA gracia escribir sus partes, así que seguramente el fic contenga un poquito más de humor de lo previsto.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡No, hombre, señorita Granger, así no va a ganar la competición! —Dijo Slughorn, que parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien.

Hermione solo atinó a parpadear un par de veces en señal de respuesta.

— _Scourgify _—lanzó el profesor, y todo volvió impecable a su sitio tal y como estaba—. Continúen trabajando, solo quedan quince minutos para saber quién es el ganador, y el señor Potter va en cabeza.

Hermione se quedó estática mientras sus compañeros seguían como si nada, excepto Harry, que estaba a medio camino entre elaborar la poción y echarle un ojo preocupado, pero ella no podía atender a eso ahora, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos primero, porque o se había vuelto loca o Severus Snape acababa de estar hacía un segundo en su cabeza. Por favor, pidió silenciosamente, que sea lo primero.

Cuando le preguntó a Dumbledore si pensaba que había alguna forma de comunicarse con él definitivamente no esperaba algo como esto.

—Si no va a atender a la clase al menos haga algo útil y salga del aula para que podamos mantener una conversación.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Era como tener una nueva y siseante voz interior.

—¿Profesor Snape? —Preguntó mentalmente, aun incrédula.

La pregunta le sonó terriblemente estúpida dos segundos después.

—No, señorita Granger, soy Ginevra Weasley, he venido a tener un agradable parloteo intrascendente con usted —respondió sarcástico.

Hermione empezaba a estar muy cerca de perder la paciencia.

Severus estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder la paciencia. Se acababa de despertar dentro de lo que parecía ser un objeto mágicamente encantando y supuso que estaba ahí porque el _Protego_ que había conjurado en su última cruzada con sus amiguitos los mortífagos había resultado bien y a la vez no.

Solo bajó la guardia un segundo, solo un maldito segundo, y había sido suficiente para acabar reducido a un alma sin cuerpo.

Cuando comprendió que estaba en el dedo de Hermione Granger deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el _Protego _hubiese fallado.

Estaba seguro de que el bueno de Albus había rescatado lo que quedaba de su esencia y la había incrustado en un anillo, puesto que el muy bastardo no iba a dejarle morir en paz hasta que no acabase de jugar su papel, tenía que exprimir hasta la última gota de su aliento.

Iba a matar a Dumbledore por hacerle esto, y ya no solo como parte de su misión.

—Profesor Slughorn —dijo Hermione mientras alzaba la mano— ¿Puedo salir fuera un momento? No me encuentro muy bien.

—Claro, claro, vaya.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde se sentía más segura que en su propio dormitorio: la biblioteca. Al menos el profesor Snape estaba teniendo la decencia de esperar a que se sentase para hablar con ella, pero no perdió ni un segundo más del necesario.

—Bien, señorita Granger, creo que no me equivoco al suponer que a ambos nos produce exactamente la misma cantidad de alegría estar en esta situación, así que cuanto antes volvamos a la normalidad mejor para todos.

Hermione no podía verlo, pero por la forma en la que su voz dejaba arrastrar las palabras sabía exactamente la expresión de profundo desagrado que estaría poniendo.

—¿Conoce algún tipo de encantamiento o poción que pueda ayudarnos?

—Me temo que estoy más… versado en otro tipo de conocimientos. Sería mucho más sencillo si dispusiera de mi propio cuerpo, pero ahora mismo tendremos que conformarnos con el suyo.

Hermione decidió que no iba a tolerar más aquello, si iban a estar condenados a entenderse durante un tiempo Snape tendría que reducir considerablemente el nivel de insultos. Una cosa era guardarle respeto a su profesor, y otra era dejarse avasallar por él las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Lamento que no sea de su agrado, señor. Nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas que su subconsciente no hubiera elegido mi dedo para acomodarse en él. —respondió mordaz.

Snape enmudeció de repente. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué ÉL la había elegido a ELLA? Debía ser algún tipo de broma. Él no hubiera elegido voluntariamente ningún tipo de contacto con ningún humano, ni consciente ni inconscientemente. Lo único que quería era cumplir con el juramento inquebrantable, que el Señor Tenebroso pagase con su vida por lo que le hizo a Lily, y poder morir amargamente pero en paz.

Hermione sintió de repente cómo el anillo apretaba levemente su dedo. Snape estaba enfadado, así que el objeto transmitía sus emociones, pero se guardó de decirlo por el momento.

—Cuénteme desde el principio lo que ha sucedido, señorita Granger. Por una vez puede aburrirme con los detalles—respondió Snape seco.

Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado desde el inicio de curso, sin ahorrarse una sola palabra que considerase relevante, y Severus escuchó sin interrumpir, preguntándose silenciosamente por qué su alma la habría escogido a ella.

—Y eso es todo, profesor.

—Bien. Ahora quiero que vaya a la sección de transfiguración, y busque cualquier tomo con relación entre cuerpo y materia que encuentre.

—¿Puedo preguntar primero qué sucedió para que acabase usted… así?

—No —tajante—. Ahora haga lo que le digo.

Hermione suspiró. No llevaba ni medio día hablando con ella y ya la había insultado, ordenado, y exigido de varias formas diferentes. Aquello iba a ser una tortura.

—Señor, por si le sirve de algo ya busqué antes entre todos esos tomos, y no encontré nada de utilidad.

¿Ya lo había hecho? Aplicada, al menos eso jugaba a su favor. Tenía prisa por librarse de él, entonces. Eso también jugaba a su favor.

—Busque en la sección prohibida. Si no me equivoco ya está usted perfectamente familiarizada con la galería. —respondió incisivo.

—Me temo que este año han aplicado nuevas medidas de seguridad y necesito algún tipo de contraseña para entrar.

—Mefisto —dijo Snape.

—¿Qué?

—La contraseña es Mefisto, señorita Granger. Dese prisa, a algunos no nos sobra el tiempo —dijo con un deje de cansancio en la voz.

Hermione se apresuró a decir la contraseña y por arte de magia, literalmente, la sección prohibida quedó a la vista, y tras entrar, mágicamente se cerró. Recogió varios tomos entre los que ella misma consideró algunos útiles y otros que le iba recomendando Snape.

Le sorprendió la habilidad que tenía la muchacha para elegir algunos volúmenes que él habría pasado por alto y que podían ser beneficiosos. Gracias a Merlín había elegido un receptáculo capacitado para aquella tarea, no quería ni imaginarse los desastrosos resultados que hubiera tenido aquella cruzada de haber elegido a Potter su subconsciente. O peor aún, a Goyle.

Hermione pasó las siguientes seis horas enterrada entre libros, compartiendo conocimientos con Snape, ideas, e incluso a veces puntos de vista en común. En pequeños momentos puntuales la castaña casi podía sentir que él se relajaba y que hablaba sin ese constante desprecio hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, y que de alguna manera, casi la trataba como a una igual. Después de eso Snape volvía a ser él mismo, pero no pudo estar más que agradecida, puesto que aprendió más en seis horas estudiando con él de lo que hubiera aprendido en seis días de clases.

Aun así sabía que se estaba saltando todas las materias del día y una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le mandaba señales de alarma, pero la mandó callar. Aquello era prioritario.

Al menos Snape podría haberle dicho algo al respecto, pero si estaba agradecido no dio ni la más mínima muestra de ello. Sólo la empujaba con más ahínco a la búsqueda de nuevos volúmenes, y Hermione empezaba a estar terriblemente agotada.

—Señor, ¿podemos descansar un momento?

Severus suspiró, impaciente.

—Claro, señorita Granger, no es como si mi cuerpo estuviese descomponiéndose ahora mismo en algún lugar de la enfermería.

Menudo melodramático, pensó Hermione, si Madame Pomfrey lo está cuidando estupendamente, seguro que incluso le ha lavado el pelo.

La castaña se reprochó a sí misma su falta de respeto un segundo después, pero de verdad estaba muy cansada, no le había dado tiempo a desayunar, y el profesor Snape no mostraba ninguna consideración, ni siquiera estaba segura de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

De pronto se le ocurrió que quizá no mostraba señales de preocupación porque no podía ver su estado.

—Profesor Snape —llamó— ¿usted cómo ve en esta nueva forma?

—Percibo las cosas de una manera diferente a la habitual, pero tengo una noción bastante precisa de lo que está sucediendo.

—Puede... ¿verme? —preguntó un poco avergonzada.

—Hay un leve… emborronamiento en lo que respecta a su figura ahora mismo, pero no se preocupe, señorita Granger, no difiere demasiado de la realidad—respondió con inquina.

Hermione lejos de tomarlo como un insulto comprendió que no podía culparlo, no era exactamente consciente del estado en que se encontraba. Estaba prácticamente segura de que profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos tras haber dormido la noche anterior en la biblioteca, y que estaba completamente blanca por la falta de alimento.

—Señor, creo que…necesito….comer.

Y acto seguido un mareo repentino hizo que su cabeza diese un par de vueltas, suerte que estaba sentada o se hubiese desplomado sobre el suelo.

Una punzada de culpabilidad recorrió a Snape, quien se fustigó a sí mismo mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidado. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba la chica trabajando para él sin descanso? Ni siquiera era consciente, apenas había notado el paso de las horas mientras estudiaba posibilidades con Granger. Su percepción del tiempo estaba alterada, su deseo por volver a su cuerpo había sobrepasado todo lo demás. Incluso la salud de una alumna.

Descuidado. Imperdonable. No se trataba de matar a la chica de cansancio para librarse de ella.

—Quiero que haga exactamente todo lo que le diga. Sin preguntas, señorita Granger.

Hermione solo atinó a asentir en señal de respuesta. Estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándose en no vomitar.

—Hay un túnel secreto que va desde la sección prohibida a mis aposentos, quiero que ahora gire a la derecha en el sector "los venenos más potentes del mundo" y toque suavemente el candelabro de la pared mientras pronuncia la palabra ébano.

—Pero señor, solo necesito ir al comedor y…

—Haga lo que le digo. No cuestione.

Hermione estaba demasiado cansada, física y psicológicamente, como para discutir con él, así que hizo lo que le dijo y tras un corto paseo por un túnel se encontró de bruces nada más y nada menos con las habitaciones privadas de Snape.

Aun en su cuestionable estado estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para saber que ningún alumno, jamás, había pisado nunca aquellos aposentos. Ese lugar era privado, e íntimo. Era parte de la esencia del profesor Snape.

La habitación estaba decorada con una pequeña vidriera llena de libros antiguos, un escritorio, un sofá verde botella en el que daban ganas de tumbarse, y un pequeño distintivo de Slytherin en la pared. Era sobrio, pero elegante. _Igual que él_, pensó. También había una puerta que daba a una habitación que no podía ver, pero ahora mismo su curiosidad estaba perdiendo contra su fortaleza física.

—Bien, señorita Granger, si presiona los ojos de la serpiente que hay en la pared se abrirá una pequeña alacena secreta. Ahí encontrará un vial con poción vigorizante, bébaselo. Espero no tener que recordarle el aspecto de su contenido o me aseguraré de que no apruebe pociones este año.

Hermione dejó pasar la nueva ofensa porque estaba maravillada. ¿Cuántos secretos ocultos escondería aquella sala?, podría pasar días enteros buceando en la habitación de Snape, estudiándolo todo, bebiendo de cada pequeño detalle.

Tras tomar varios sorbos de la poción se sintió muchísimo mejor, sin embargo una profunda sensación de somnolencia la envolvió al instante.

—Recuéstese en el sofá.

—Pero señor, es su... sofá —dijo mientras obedecía casi sin querer.

Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida fue que Snape ya no querría volver a sentarse ahí porque la _sabelotodo_ Hermione Granger lo había ensuciado con su presencia.

Tal y como pensaba no había sido solamente cansancio acumulado, o falta de alimento. La muchacha había estado sufriendo silenciosamente que él le robase su energía para poder seguir existiendo. No se había quejado ni una sola vez, durante seis horas.

Por un momento admiró su fortaleza. Una de dos, o realmente quería ayudarle o estaba desesperada por librarse de él. Le concedió más crédito a la segunda opción.

Pensó que a estas alturas ya estaría al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero tratar con Granger estaba siendo ligeramente menos irritante de lo que pensaba, incluso tenía algunas ideas brillantes, podía llegar a admitir que no era simple memorización lo que había en su cerebro. Definitivamente le sentaba bien perder la compañía de Potter y de Weasley, y al menos habían encontrado un par de tomos que podrían resultar útiles. Quizá había esperanza.

Lo último que escuchó antes de que su consciencia se perdiese en una especie de sopor parecido al sueño, fue una insistente voz de alarma que le pedía encarecidamente que tuviese mucho cuidado, pues tener a Hermione Granger dormida en su santuario no le estaba resultando ni siquiera un poco desagradable.


End file.
